paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clara (West Paw High)
Clara is a Second Gen student at West Paw High School and daughter to Terrance, and big sister to her brother Terrance Jr. (Page coming soon) she is 15 years old in Anthro years. Appearance She has a Tan fur color, she has semi floppy ears, and she has a long Fuzzy tail. Both of her eyes are Fuchia pink, when not in her school uniform, she wears a pink shirt and black pants, the pink shirt has black words spelling out "Swag", She also commonly wears a pink hat on her head most of the time, the only time she can be seen without is is when she's playing Volleyball, or when she's at Family gatherings. Feral Appearance: Pretty much the same Superhero Appearance: She has Orange colored eyes instead of pink, her superhero costume consists of a Orange Suit with Black Gloves, boots, Belt, and Eye mask. Sometimes she's just wear a Orange shirt, Black pants, Orange/Black gloves and Orange Boots. Personality Clara is a tomboy, she isn't afraid to get her paws dirty, she can get sassy at times too, but, she's also loving and caring, and Smart, she also looks out for her friends as well, but, when her mother died she started being extra careful looking out for her father, brother, and Friends. Superhero Personality: Pretty much the same. Bio Clara grew up in West Paw City with Terrance and her mother, Clara and her mom used to always spend time together, they were happy, when Clara got in the 9th grade at West Paw High school, just then her mother was diagnosed with Breast Cancer she had to be sent to the hospital, Clara, TJ, and Terrance Visited her often in the hospital, Clara though Everything would be just fine.. until December 29, 2014, Clara's mother passed away, Terrance and TJ were devastated, but Clara took the most damage, she spend time with her mother all of the time..now she's gone, she didn't talk must after that even, she was failing some classes in school too. But, with a little healing from her friends and Family, she got better, now hanging out with Christian and Nathan, she'll make sure to never lose another family member or friend again. Superhero Bio: Clara used to be a regular Teenage girl, living with her father and her little brother TJ, her life was a bit boring, until one night, while walking along a trail in the woods she was visited by a dying Hero, Miss Magma, she needed someone to fill in her spot as a Superhero, and plus, she saw Good in Clara, Clara and the dying hero talked for some time, until finally, Miss Magma gave up her powers to Clara, making her a hero, she named herself Lady Magma, but, she couldn't control her Strength and powers that well, so she started to attend Superhero Academy, in order to control her newfound powers.. Fears Losing her Friends and Family People using her. Airplanes (She thinks they'll crash while she's on) Big Birds (Vultures, Ostriches, Emu's) Trains Trivia She likes hanging out with Christian and Nathan. She doesn't like loud noises. She's kinda cautious around everything. She has alot of female friends at West Paw High. She was originally going to attend North Paw High, but, her parents didn't wasn her to. Her mother is deceased. Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Teenagers Category:Female protagonist Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Academy Student